Racers
by erzatscarlet
Summary: Elsanna one shot. Inspired by kinnme fanarts on Tumblr.


**Rated T **

Based on kinnme post on Tumblr

**Racers**

The car was a wreck. Elsa's beloved Mustang was utterly destroyed. Anna couldn't believe her eyes when she arrived. Kristoff had texted her not even 10 minutes ago saying that Elsa had accepted the challenge and was going to race tonight. Hans always played dirty; she knew that Hans wouldn't race fairly.

Here was the result.

The noise of fire trucks and the ambulances sirens filled the air.

"Anna?"

"Why did this happened Kristoff? Why? Why did Elsa accept? I told her she shouldn't! AND KNOW SHE'S… SHE'S…!"

Anna broke. Kristoff held her in his arms and let her cry.

When Anna had arrived the crash had happened not even 2 minutes ago, but as the other racers ran to aid both pilots Hans' car had exploded, just like in the movies. One of his brothers confessed that they had tampered with the fuel and made it unstable. The explosion had reach Elsa's Mustang and made the other car to also catch on fire.

No one thought Hans or Elsa had survived.

During the race, Hans had lost control and slammed Elsa's right side. They had both slipped and crashed frontal to a wall.

At the moment, the firefighters were doing everything to control the fire in both cars. Anna kept crying in Kristoff's arms. All the attendants to the race were quiet as tombstones. Two lives had being lost that night.

"OVER HERE! WE HAVE SOMEONE OVER HERE!"

Anna lifted her head. Three male nurses were running with a stretcher. They found someone? Was there another car involved in the race?

A few minutes later they wheeled someone in… Dark jeans and black boots; blue shirt and black racing gloves; blonde hair in a braid… it was her girlfriend…

"ELSA!"

…

She felt like crap.

Everything hurt… and that constant beeping was driving her crazy.

She couldn't remember where she had parked her car… her beloved Shelby Mustang.

Wait… had she drive here or did Anna?

She couldn't remember… her head ached and that bloody beeping didn't stop.

She opened her eyes… this wasn't her room… where was she?

"Doctor! She is awake!"

Oh my God woman! Could you please stop yelling? And why was she calling a doctor? Was she hurt? White walls… white sheets… a serum needle connected to her arm… OH CRAP! Now she remembered!

That stupid race last night! Hans crashed her car. Her poor 'Shelby'; and now she is in the hospital…

Anna will kill me…

…

Anna didn't kill her. Her girlfriend just yelled at her every profanity she knew. After she had vented all her pent up fury she threw herself over her and cried; relieved that, after three days, she had finally woke up.

Elsa told them that, after Hans crashed his car to hers, instinct took over. She unbuckled her safety belt, opened the door and jumped. She crashed heavily into the ground hitting her head. She thinks that she lost consciousness for a couple minutes because, when she opened her eyes, the cars were already a wreck against the wall. She remembers standing up, then an explosion and then nothing.

She stayed a couple more days in the hospital before she could go home with Anna. They had met because of street racing, and they almost lost each because of street racing.

…

Hans' funeral was a quiet thing. Only his family and some race buddies. Elsa attended of course. The guy might have being a cheater, but he didn't deserve that end.

That night, after the funeral, Anna hugged her as soon as they closed their apartment door. She wanted to make sure that Elsa was really there; that this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Elsa hugged her back and kissed her for all it was worth. They made love that night.

"Anna?" asked Elsa while hugging Anna to her chest, "what are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"About racing, I know you love it, but after what happened…" Elsa let Anna complete the thought.

"You don't have a car anymore or at least for now. I would love to tell you to never race again but I would be being the biggest hypocrite in history," started Anna, "you love to race, I love to race. I think we should just… be more careful…"

"Anna…"

"I'm still not finished," said the girl shushing Elsa with a finger, "just promise me one thing Elsa that you will never go and decide something by yourself, thinking that it won't affect me. Everything that has to do with you affects me. I love you! I couldn't bear to lose you. Not again. I would break."

"I love you too, Anna. More that you can even imagine."

"Then show me again, so I can."

Elsa complied.


End file.
